


Void Of Course

by thedastardly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fingering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:52:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16512275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedastardly/pseuds/thedastardly
Summary: For their first date they had gone to a nice Italian restaurant and Doyoung had let Yoonoh kiss him on the doorstep. It was the first time he’d ever kissed someone who made him feel like they were meant to be kissing.Things always go wrong with people who are meant to be together though, right?





	Void Of Course

**Author's Note:**

> this is just something i wrote out of context. it's an au, in which dy and jh have had a breakup and one of them wants to get back together. i just wanted to write this scene for whatever reason.

The moon wanders.

Doyoung feels the way Jaehyun’s fingers graze his waist and his heart dips into his stomach, for a moment. It feels like an eternity before the touch comes against, persistent and needy. Fingertips hot enough to push through the fabric of his shirt and burn his skin. He turns into it, lithe, thin, body moving towards the touch like gravity pulling stars into black holes. 

“Let’s un-break up,” Yoonoh says, breathless, rain dripping from his hair, the tip of his nose.

Doyoung sucks his teeth. 

Petulant. 

Love struck.

Venus orbits in reverse.

Yoonoh steps over the threshold, like a shower of gold falling through an open window. Raindrops fall around him in a circle, running down his big raincoat.

And then,

Doyoung likes the way that Yoonoh grabs him by his thighs and lifts him onto the table in the hallway. He likes the way that his back presses into the mirror above it. Likes the way that Yoonoh sends a candle to the floor, shattering it into a million pieces. 

Yoonoh kisses like he can’t live without it. His mouth always finds the right angle - never bumps noses with Doyoung or clashes their teeth together or bites his lips. Yoonoh is perfect. They fit together perfectly. Doyoung sighs, feeling his body shiver under Yoonoh’s palms - his hands finding his hips, gripping his ass and sliding him forward over the polished surface of the table, closer to his pelvis.

“Fuck me,” Doyoung says and he feels like his throat is raw from saying it.

“Doyoung,” Yoonoh says, softly - the start of something else.

Doyoung pressed his hands into Yoonoh’s hair, slicking it back, still damp with rainwater. “Let’s un-break up.”

The rain stops. The clouds move across the night sky. Charcoal grey drifting on inky black. The moon peaks in through the bedroom window. 

The bed creaks.

Doyoung watches Yoonoh unbutton his pants with deft precision, flicking the button open and sliding the zipper down agonizingly slow. Doyoung lifts his ass slightly, allowing Yoonoh to pull the jeans off his legs and drop them on the floor. He slides his palms up the bare flesh of Doyoung’s thighs, making gooseflesh appear as he goes. Doyoung shivers physically and he hears Yoonoh laugh, mostly through his nose, but he is smiling. 

Doyoung knows his cheeks are red, the tips of his ears too. He feels his dick stirring, already aching to be touched. He throws his head back, exposing the length and pale expanse of his throat, and lets his eyes fall closed as Yoonoh climbs between his thighs. 

Doyoung cannot deny the way they want each other. The way they had always wanted one another. 

For their first date they had gone to a nice Italian restaurant and Doyoung had let Yoonoh kiss him on the doorstep. It was the first time he’d ever kissed someone who made him feel like they were meant to be kissing.

Things always go wrong with people who are meant to be together though, right?

Now, with Yoonoh’s hands sliding his boxers off his legs and touching the striking juts of his hips, Doyoung can barely remember why they thought they weren’t meant to be together. How could Doyoung think he could fall out of love with someone who makes love to him like everytime is their first time together?

Doyoung turns his face and presses his knuckles against his mouth as he feels the bed shift when Yoonoh’s stands and goes to the bedside table. He opens it and chuckles.

“You haven’t changed,” he teases and Doyoung smiles a little.

“You remembered,” he laughs against his hand. 

Doyoung stays where Yoonoh has positioned him and feels the bed dip when Yoonoh presses his knees down on it. He turns his eyes down, lashes falling over his cheeks - sable smudges - and tries to get a good look at what Yoonoh is doing between his bare thighs.

He feels it, soon enough, and sucks his teeth at the surprise of Yoonoh’s finger pressing against his rim, wet and cold with lube.

If Doyoung was with another guy, any guy, he would have told him to relax at that outburst. He’s not with just anyone though. He’s with Yoonoh, who says nothing but flicks his eyes up to check on him, silently. 

Yoonoh plays with his hole briefly, running his finger over it, dipping the tip in and then pulling it out again. Never deep enough to be genuine penetration. Doyoung notices that he is gripping the sheets, preemptively, and loosens his grip, trying to relax into Yoonoh’s touch. When he does Yoonoh finally pushes the digit in, causing Doyoung’s eyes to flutter closed. He concentrates on the feeling of Yoonoh’s finger inside him and the contrasting softness of Yoonoh kissing his knee, butterfly soft. 

Doyoung remembers the first time they had sex going much the same way. Yoonoh was always gentle and quiet during sex. A stark difference from guys Doyoung usually dated. It was their third or fourth date and Yoonoh had followed him to the bedroom where Doyoung told him that he wanted to be fucked. Yoonoh had laughed, ears reddening, eyes forming little crescent moon shapes, and nodded. 

I want to have sex with you too, Doyoung. I like you a lot.

Doyoung feels Yoonoh’s finger pull away and his stomach drops. Doyoung didn’t even realize he had been so tense. He moans, breathy and needy, and Yoonoh reaches out his free hand and takes Doyoung’s cock. He strokes him gently before applying another generous helping of lube to his fingers and inserts two this time. 

Doyoung moans outright, loud and wanton. Yoonoh smiles and takes Doyoung’s cock in his palm again, stroking with purpose as he begins to finger his hole with two fingers. 

Doyoung whines, breathily, before bearing down on Yoonoh’s fingers. 

“Okay, just fuck me. I’m ready. I need it,” Doyoung says and tries to sit up on his elbows, eyes half lidded and pupils blown wide, round, full, like a dark moon.

Yoonoh is still fully clothed, on his knees between Doyoung’s thighs and Doyoung wonders, with his brain a little muddled from sex, why he still has so much clothing on. 

Yoonoh leans forward and presses his mouth against Doyoung’s, bracing himself on Doyoung’s hip, fingers still inserted inside him. Doyoung feels Yoonoh curls his fingers inside him, pushing deep and rubbing against his prostate. Doyoung squeaks against Yoonoh’s mouth, his cock twitching and precome leaking in a streak across his flat stomach. 

“I am fucking you,” Yoonoh says gently, mouth moving to kiss the corner of Doyoung’s. Then, his lips travel down, scraping teeth across his skin, to his collarbones where he licks at the sweat that has collected at his throat. 

“Yoonoh, please,” Doyoung tries again, as he reaches up and grabs Yoonoh by the back of the neck. 

“I want to undo you,” Yoonoh says softly, kissing the spot on Doyoung’s neck just below his ear. Doyoung feels heat pooling in his stomach, and fire running up his spine. Outside it was cold and rainy enough to warrant a coat, but now Doyoung feels like the sun is bearing down on his body, dancing through his bones and sleeping in the pit of his stomach. 

Yoonoh’s fingers move in and out of his hole with more eagerness and with the prescience of Doyoung’s reactions. Doyoung feels like his body is heavy with need and he feels so hot, like he’s going to burn up under Yoonoh’s weight. 

Doyoung braces himself on Yoonoh’s forearms, gripping them tightly enough to leave little white lunulas with his fingernails. Doyoung can remember all the freckles and moles on Yoonoh’s body and imagines the moon marks surrounded by little stars on his arms. Little planets with moons of their own.

Doyoung can feel his cock twitching across his belly still, everytime Yoonoh hits his prostate with his fingertips. Yoonoh moves back and Doyoung immediately whines, arching toward the other man with want. 

Yoonoh reaches down and gently strokes Doyoung’s cock twice before he feels his body pull taunt like a wire. 

“I’m - ” the words barely leave his lips before he comes, hot and wet over Yoonoh’s hand. He throws his head back against the bed and feels his thighs shake with the effort of the orgasm and he cries out more than once, whining and keening like a cat in heat. It’s so much that Doyoung actually feels a little mortified after, his cheeks going pink with exertion and embarrassment.

Yoonoh’s strokes remain firm and even as he works the final drops from him, fingers pressed deep into his hole. At least until Doyoung gives an exhausted sigh and throws his long, slender arm over his eyes. He feels Yoonoh’s fingers withdraw gently and then immediately after feels him get off the bed and go to the ensuite. 

Doyoung doesn’t say anything as he hears Yoonoh wash his hands in the bathroom. Instead, he lays silent thinking about how somehow a man fingering him and jerking him off made him feel more fucked out than any guy actually fucking him ever did. 

Yoonoh returns shortly and uses a hand towel to wipe up Doyoung’s tummy before he puts it in the hamper by the bathroom door. 

“Come cuddle with me,” Doyoung demands, finally removing the arm from over his eyes. He had held his eyes closed so long that now he sees Yoonoh approaching him in the dark surrounded by bright little stars of light.

Yoonoh lays next to him on the bed and they both stare at the ceiling together. 

“I love you,” Yoonoh says finally. 

“I love you too,” Doyoung counters and turns his face to look at Yoonoh, hair rainwater dry and curly. He pushes his own hair off his forehead, sticky with sweat. Yoonoh turns on his side and kisses Doyoung’s mouth carefully, softly.

Doyoung sighs into it, turning his own body toward Yoonoh’s, bare and needy. 

Doyoung looks up at Yoonoh, wrapped tight in his arms.

The moon settles.

It is a good time to make plans for the future.


End file.
